Puppy Love
by Havoka
Summary: Carley is pulled into Lilly's strange and kinky world. (CarLilly S&M smut. Contains mature themes, you have been warned!)


Puppy Love

Sharp, hungering teeth snapped down on the flesh of Carley's throat. She squealed in both pain and twisted pleasure, wrapping her arms tight around the other woman's neck. "Lilly, careful – ah!" Her sentence was cut short as the leader ran her warm tongue over Carley's racing pulse.

The bed creaked softly as Lilly pinned Carley down. "Shut up." She cooed, raking her nails down the side of Carley's soft face. Carley bit her lip, stifling a cry.

"Sorry."

The cold morning air spawned goosebumps across Carley's naked body. Lilly was fully-clothed, preferring to play with Carley a bit before joining in the action. Initially, Carley had felt awkward and uncomfortable with Lilly's kinks, but she soon came to enjoy playing along.

During one of their recent Macon raids, Lilly had returned to the Inn with a shiny, studded dog collar – lord knew where she found it. The idea secretly excited the normally-tame woman, but thus far Carley had been too self-conscious to actually wear it. Lilly was okay with that, shutting it away in her nightstand drawer until her lover felt ready.

Lilly's approach softened as her mouth latched onto the tender skin of Carley's chest. A free hand wandered across her sensitive bosom, stroking her with cold fingers. Carley squirmed, closing her eyes just a bit as she laid back. The calm, off-white plaster of the ceiling served as a focal point for her while she tried to avoid Lilly's gaze. She hated that she enjoyed being toyed with by another woman. Especiallyby Lilly. She'd started out disliking her, and still disliked her at times. But those times weren't now. Those times weren't the hours they'd spent together in their beds, making love right under the noses of everyone else in the group. In fact, the times Carley disliked Lilly seemed to be growing fewer and farther between with each bit of 'alone time' they shared.

Part of her was afraid. Lilly could be wild and reckless at times; she wasn't someone Carley felt safe being infatuated with. And the fact that she enjoyed mixing pain and pleasure blurred the lines of safety even further, sometimes frighteningly so.

Warm breath on her chest told her Lilly had pulled away slightly. She lifted her head to observe the other woman, noticing the glistening sheen Lilly's mouth had left on her tender skin. "Something wrong?" She asked quietly.

Lilly sat up a bit, running her fingertips idly over Carley's stomach. "Just want to make sure you're enjoying yourself." She was watching her carefully, her sharp eyes studying the details of Carley's expression.

A tiny smile tugged at Carley's lips. Despite her uncertainties surrounding their relationship, she knew she could always count on Lilly to prioritize her first and foremost. "Maybe a little." She answered coyly, her dark brown eyes glittering with unspoken desire. "And...maybe you can put that collar on me."

A wicked grin served as Lilly's response. She climbed hastily off her lover, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The drawer was pulled open with eager hands, exposing the shining leather collar. Behind her, Carley sat up, shifting into a kneeling position. Lilly turned around with the collar in hand. "Chin up." She ordered. Carley quietly complied, and soon the leather strap was fastened tight around her neck.

Lilly's command and her forceful, powerful hands left Carley feeling flustered – and even more aroused than before. She tackled Lilly, climbing atop the other woman. "You know, you're awful." She said, in-between kisses. "But I think I like it."

"I think I like _you_." Lilly's voice was laden with a rare hint of happiness. She embraced the smaller woman, not quite in a sexual way – the way she held Carley at that moment seemed to be little more than just a hug. Baffled by the rare display of affection from the leader, Carley's face flushed with embarrassment. There she was, stark naked and wearing a dog collar, while Lilly Caul, their no-nonsense, hard-ass, tough-as-nails group leader, sat hugging her like a sad child hugging a puppy.

Lilly planted a soft kiss on the other woman's forehead. Then, taking her by complete surprise, she began to undress. "What are you doing?" Carley asked, eyebrows raised in confusion. "Are you done with me?"

Lilly cupped Carley's delicate face with one hand, holding her firmly but lovingly. "I'm never done with you."

"So...you're just getting undressed for no reason?" Carley hadn't realized how adjusted she'd become to their rituals. Changing things around mixed her up more than it should have.

"I figured I'd level the playing field a little." She tossed her dingy clothing to the floor, exposing the whole of her paper-white skin. "When I'm done with you, maybe you can have a turn with me."

Carley blinked. "You mean me in charge?"

Lilly nodded.

Carley glanced about fretfully. "I don't know, Lil – I've never done it before."

Long, soft fingers ran through Carley's silky hair as Lilly held her close. "I'll show you how."

Nervous but excited, Carley agreed to give it a try. Lilly seemed pleased, kissing her cheek before pulling back just a bit.

The scent of Carley's flesh drove her mad with desire. She kissed the woman's throat a little more, playing with her collar. Carley giggled. "Kiss me lower."

The leader's lips moved south, to her lover's chest. She began to suckle on her, leaving tiny bruises along her path.

Carley stroked Lilly's hair, guiding her head with both hands as she leaned back. "Lower."

By then it was Lilly who was acting the role of pet, and she knew it. Yet she found herself not entirely minding. Carley seemed to be enjoying herself, and that was the most important thing. Her mouth lingered temporarily over Carley's stomach, kissing her there before continuing down.

"Oh, Lilly~" Carley parted her legs, inviting the other woman closer. As Lilly moved in, moistening her lips with her tongue, Carley abruptly stopped her. "Wait." She reached up and unhooked the collar, fitting it around Lilly's bony neck instead. "I think this suits you right now."

A rush of heat surged through Lilly's body as she realized what Carley was implying. At that moment, she was Carley's bitch. Naked and unquestioningly obeying the commands thrown at her.

She found herself enthralled by it.

"We might have to get two collars." Lilly murmured, already warming to the idea of switching roles every so often.

"Talk later." Carley pushed Lilly's head into the soft warmth of her core, silencing the woman. Lilly went along willingly, lapping at her with a gentle, exploring tongue. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, licking her lips as she drank Carley in.

Closing her eyes, Carley leaned her head against the backboard of the bed. Ragged panting became the soundtrack to Lilly's meal of feminine lust, as the two women united in a carnal exchange of passion.

A sharp pain coursed through Carley's body, causing her to cry out. She realized Lilly had sunken her teeth into the meat of her inner thigh. A ring of teeth marks now marred Carley's once-flawless flesh – and a few drops of blood pooled within the bites.

Carley lifted her head enough to glance down at Lilly – who seemed to be waiting for some feedback. "Do that again." She breathed. "Harder."

Lilly chomped down on her other thigh, drawing more blood. This time, as she did so, she let her fingers wander to the warm center so close to her. She stroked and teased the moistened flesh as she continued to scar the perfect skin of her mistress.

The strange yet disturbingly arousing combination of pain and pleasure left Carley yelping and squealing. She couldn't be sure if she was enjoying the soft penetration of Lilly's fingers or the sharp ache of her bloody thighs, but she was definitely liking _something_. Her body was wide open, inviting the welcomed guest further inside. She felt herself getting wetter as Lilly massaged her most sensitive spot between a thumb and forefinger. "I don't think I can take much more of this..."

Without warning, Lilly's teeth clamped down onto her sweet spot. Pain radiated through her like a lightning strike as she screamed.

Realizing she may have gone too far, Lilly quickly raised her head, looking sheepish. "Are you okay?" Her gaze darkened with worry. "I'm sorry, I should've asked you first..."

Despite her best efforts to keep them squeezed shut, tears leaked out of Carley's eyes. Lilly laid a hand gingerly on her leg, trying to make amends. "I'm sorry, Car." She stressed. "That won't happen again, I promise."

At last, Carley opened her eyes, taking in the sight of the collared and naked woman kneeling before her. Lilly looked so guilty, so afraid. Carley sat up a bit more, gesturing for Lilly to lean in closer to her.

Confused, but wanting to make things right, Lilly obliged. She leaned in close to Carley, nearly face-to-face with her, waiting for the woman to whisper something.

Instead, she was greeted by a stinging slap across the face.

Drawing back, Lilly lifted her hand to her cheek. The area was already turning red. "Carley...?" Her tone was meek as she hunkered down on the bed, her shoulders lowered submissively.

Carley folded her arms, blinking away the last of her tears. "Did I tell you to stop?"

She could see that Lilly's pupils were visibly dilated. Her breaths came heavy and labored as she stared down at Carley's hand, waiting to see if it would strike her again. "No." She responded quietly, shrinking down toward Carley's waist again.

It was a secret no one but Carley had ever been privileged enough to know – Lilly got off on being hit.

Carley held her by the hair, keeping her pressed up against her womanhood. "Then get back to work." Her voice was rich with amusement, taking some twisted delight in bending the strong woman to her will.

Lilly glanced up at her, seeming equally amused. "You're taking to the dominant role pretty well. I like it."

Carley paused, thinking up a proper response to fit her new position. "I don't care what you like." Her attempt at being domineering felt laughable to her, but Lilly played along with a certain degree of seriousness.

"Sorry, mistress." Lilly flashed her a wicked smile, the two of them getting quite into the role reversal. "You know, you can punish me if I don't do something that's to your liking. That's part of being the dominant one."

Mulling it over, Carley ran a hand down Lilly's waist, over the elaborate tiger tattoo that adorned her hip and stomach. She slipped her hand down between Lilly's legs, parting them with a bit of force. Lilly held her breath, waiting to see what would come of Carley's actions. Her eyes followed the other woman's traipse across her exposed skin, her body slick and ready.

Carley's fingers brushed her damp lips, sending a chill down Lilly's spine. "I want you inside me." Lilly whispered, more of a plea than a command. Her hips rocked back and forth, responding involuntarily to Carley's sweet touch. The woman's fingers stroked her electrified nerve endings. Lilly closed her eyes, her head lolling back as a guttural moan escaped her. "O-okay, this works too."

Carley teased her further, positioning her ring finger by the woman's entrance. "You want this?"

"Yes." Lilly begged, well aware of how dramatic and needy she sounded. "Oh, please yes."

She traced the outside of the leader's tender entrance. "_This?_"

Lilly nodded eagerly. "Yes. Fuck, just-"

Carley's fingers latched onto her nerve center, twisting it as hard as she could. Lilly screamed, thrashing about on the bed in a desperate attempt to break free. "Shh." Carley whispered, clapping a hand over Lilly's mouth. With her free fingers, she began to massage Lilly's most delicate areas, while still gripping and squeezing the most sensitive part of her between thumb and index finger. "I know you like this."

Hating herself for it, Lilly felt her body getting even hotter and needier. Truth was, she didn't like it. She loved it.

Unable to speak or scream, she could only moan her muffled cries into Carley's hand. Pain surged through her, followed instantly by waves of bliss as she was fingered gingerly. The expression she wore told Carley everything – her dark brown eyes brimmed with love and affection, a desire to use and be used by the woman she so adored.

"You disgust me." Carley murmured in her ear. Lilly nodded, encouraging her to go on. "You're nothing but a waste of food and supplies. I can't stand you. No one can stand you."

Lilly groaned, bucking her hips against her lover's hand.

"You're a disappointment. You can't even lead our tiny group right. All you do is fuck everything up all the time."

Lilly nodded fiercely, moaning into Carley's palm as the woman's fingers increased their pace in and out of her.

"You like to think you're in charge here," Carley released her hand from Lilly's mouth at last, bringing it down to tug on her collar, "But you're not. You know who's really in charge?"

"...You?" Lilly whispered, her voice hoarse.

Carley sent another wave of pain through her. "Who?"

"You."

The pain intensified, bringing Lilly to all fours as she cried out. "Who's in charge of you?" Carley barked. "Who owns you?"

"You do!" Lilly howled. "You own me. You-" Her words were interrupted by a husky moan as Carley pleasured her harder. Lost in the moment, Lilly rode her hand, her hips gyrating in rhythm with Carley's fingers. All the while, Carley continued to play with Lilly's collar, a reminder of her newly-donned submissive status. Lilly paid little mind to the psychological gesture, too preoccupied to think of anything but the warm, thrusting fingers inside of her.

She came hard, moaning like a porn star as Carley finished the job. She collapsed into the arms of the smaller woman, completely worn out by the experience.

"Holy shit," She panted, "That was amazing – you did so great." She smiled sleepily up at the woman holding her. "I knew you had it in you."

Carley grinned. "I think I actually like it better. It feels more...'me'." She tugged Lilly by the collar once more. "And I think this is a bit more 'you'."

A bony hand reached up to clutch the leather around her throat. "You think so?" She _did_ quite enjoy having it on.

Carley lifted her chin, kissing her lightly. "Yeah, I do think so."

Lilly glanced downward, silently considering Carley's words. Carley stroked her cheek gently, playing with a bit of her hair as Lilly remained quiet. Eventually, she laid her head down on Carley's bare lap, delighting in the warmth and nearness of the other woman. Small, soft hands made their way through her hair, eventually rubbing her upper back.

"I never finished you." Lilly finally murmured.

It took Carley a brief second to realize what she meant. "Oh, well, you can do that later." She dismissed her with a smile. "I'm more glad that I learned I can be dom-" Lilly's head was already between her legs, teasing and licking at her. "...Jesus...okay fine, go ahead and...oh, yeah..." Carley fell back into her familiar sub position, lying spread-eagle beneath Lilly. "...I guess we'll switch back and forth, then."


End file.
